


Stranded in Peace

by for_t2



Series: Teachings of the Royal Handmaidens of Naboo [8]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Outer Space, Padmé Amidala Needs a Break, Spaceships, Stranded, Taking Advantage of an Opportunity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Lesson #30: A Royal Handmaiden not only has the duty to follow her Queen into war, but also into peace
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Series: Teachings of the Royal Handmaidens of Naboo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812706
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Stranded in Peace

The hairpin sailed upwards through the sterile spaceship air. Fell back down into Sabé’s hand. Not quite like normal. The arc was a little too high, the fall back down a little too long.

“My lady,” Sabé cleared her throat. “I think the artificial gravity has started to fail too.”

“Oh.” Padmé didn’t look at all disturbed by the prospect of the ship’s systems failing, even less by the fact that they were stranded in the middle of interstellar nowhere. “How long did you say before they catch the distress beacon?”

“It’s only an estimate.” Of all the handmaidens, Sabé may have been one of the better fighters and negotiators, but she wasn’t one of the better mechanics. “But probably not for a few more hours.”

“Hm.” Padmé stared out the cockpit windows at the stars. When she spoke again, her voice was quiet. “It’s a shame that I only ever get to have time to myself when something goes wrong.”

“I’m sorry.” Sabé couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt. “I’ll try and arrange—”

“You don’t get much either.” Suddenly, Padmé was much closer. Suddenly, Sabé’s hands were on her. “So how about we take advantage of it?” 


End file.
